


Country Road

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Furry, M/M, Sexual Slave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: Mikele得到了一只小羊。





	Country Road

**Author's Note:**

> 半羊！Flo。性奴暗示。兽化，毛茸茸。下药。
> 
> 逻辑已死，为车而车。

Mikele得到了一只小羊。  
当他打开谷仓的门，Florent就趴在角落的干草堆上，竭力把自己缩进所剩无几的阴影里。谷仓顶上吊着一枚灯泡。没有灯罩，亮得瘆人的明黄灯光肆无忌惮地占据每一寸空间，只有横梁投下一道细长、扭曲的影子，而Florent就躺在这黑漆漆的影子里，脑袋贴着墙，轻轻地呼吸。  
不巧的是，门角滑出的圆弧撞上了垂下的电线，灯泡便受惊似的摇晃起来。孱弱的暗影颤抖起来，将可爱的小羊出让给光明。  
Florent似乎的确是一只羊。他生着短短的、弯曲的角，软绵绵的耳朵，肘弯与下身覆盖着鬈曲的毛发。它们大部分是白色的，但偶尔也会有几缕深棕色的羊毛藏在不起眼的位置，打着乱糟糟的卷。这意味着小羊可能有着复杂的血统。他的腿也完全按照一只羊的方式生长，膝盖反曲，上半丰腴、下半纤细，生着漂亮的蹄子，只是被捆在一处，不住踢踏着。注意到门边的动静，短小的尾巴受惊似的半翘起来，一抖一抖的。  
但除此之外，他几乎完全是一个人类。他有着人类的漂亮脸庞与打卷的棕色短发，络腮胡爬满了半张脸，因缺少打理而略有些凌乱，手臂线条匀称，淡淡生着浅褐色的体毛，胸口更显得丰满，乳房鼓出，显示出模糊的性吸引力。  
Mikele下意识顺着柔软的腹部向下看去，两腿之间隐约可见垂下的阴茎和略大且饱满的囊袋。  
是雄性。  
意大利人作出这样的判断，又后知后觉地意识到自己的目光是何等的冒犯。他局促地扭过头去，关上了门。门板撞在实木包过的边框上，震下簌簌的一层灰。  
Mikele知道他得到了一只小羊，却不知道，原来是这样的小羊。  
Florent再次受到了惊吓。他的两只手被反捆在背后，此刻也顾不得干草磨得小臂生痛，拼命向后缩着，直到蜷起的手指抵住了墙壁。小羊像是哭过，眼圈泛着可爱的红色，粉嫩的鼻头抽了抽。他谨慎地抬起头，抿紧的嘴唇像是被不为人知的外力勉强掰开，慢慢染上温暖的晕彩，嘴角上翘，露出讨好的软弱笑容。  
“先生，您要吃掉我吗？”

Florent被Mikele带进了屋子。捆住小羊四肢的绳索已经松开，小羊身上披着意大利人的外套。鉴于Florent并不会因为赤裸而感到羞耻，衣服又并不能完全遮蔽他的身体，这一行为纯粹出于棕发青年的自欺欺人。但出于周全的考虑，Mikele暂时地捆住了小羊的一只手腕，用绳子牵着，把他带进了家里——真正的家里。  
Florent一直在担惊受怕。他瑟缩着肩膀，温顺地眨着眼睛，在绳索的束缚下挪动着分了两趾的小蹄子，一步又一步挪向房屋，甚至在台阶上绊了一下。Mikele把绳子攥得很紧，留出的余裕不多。两个人贴得太近，几乎像一对真正的恋人。  
Florent对接下来的事情大概有一些猜想。或许这位陌生的主人会按照亲近人类的方式使用他，掰开他的腿，侵犯他，让他吃点苦头。或者更好一点，允许他成为一名笨拙的仆人，用来欣赏和招待客人。当然，他仍然没有经历过这种事情，一只完整的小羊总能卖出更高的价格；但实践的空白却并不意味着常识的匮乏。  
总而言之，他不会被吃掉了，不会被割断喉咙、放干血、剥皮、再被捆在树枝上烤。  
这让Florent觉得安全。所以他并未作出任何挣扎，顺从地跟在Mikele身后。事实上，Mikele的防备压根没有必要：一只柔弱的小羊，就算从主人的家里逃出去，也只会将自己推向更危险的境地。即使Mikele真的伤害他，用鞭子抽打他、用刀割伤他，可怜的小羊也只会睁着眼睛流泪，乞求怜悯。  
归根结底，Florent是一只羊，一只被驯化过的、用以服从和取悦他人的绵羊。  
Florent被意大利人一路领进了浴室，这一决定恰恰强化了小羊的误解。他驯顺地跳进了放好温水的浴缸，把自己浸在暖乎乎的水里，跪趴着蜷起身体。热水因连番的扰动而流荡起来，撞在圆角的边沿上，溅了出去。小羊被这意外惊了一跳，低下头去，蜷得更小了，小声咕哝着道歉的话。他像是缺少说话的经验，道歉的语词断断续续地蹦出来，间杂着几声绵软的咩咩叫声。  
这可真是一只小羊。  
Mikele摇了摇头，半跪在浴缸边上，小心翼翼地摸了摸小羊的头顶，安慰这紧张的小动物。Florent抖了抖耳朵，犹犹豫豫地舔了舔Mikele的手指。  
那充满了异族腔调的、发颤的声音又从红润的嘴唇里挤出来。  
“先生……主人？”  
Mikele鼓了鼓脸，叹了口气。他认命地探身拿过沐浴露，谨慎地阅读了配方（尽管他对那些化学成分并无概念，但至少看一眼能稍微安心点），随即挤出一团，揉出泡沫，抹在Florent身上。  
Florent当然知道这是在洗澡，虽然他更习惯面对水管和胶皮手套，但人类的手抚触在他的身体上，显然散发着无害的信号——毋宁说，他很享受这个。每一处皮肤接连感知到人类的体温，生着薄茧的手掌温柔、耐心地为他揉开浴液，清洗身体，却又和自己清洗不太一样。相比于自己的手来说，来自陌生人的触碰更加温情，带着一股说不清、道不明的情愫冲向他胸口，令人安心。  
Mikele完全猜不出Florent在想什么。但他很高兴地发现，小羊放松了下来，无意识地和他挨挨蹭蹭起来。按照人类对动物的普遍观察，这大概意味着亲近和信任。  
意大利人并不愿意把Florent归为动物，但小羊明显受过许多惊吓和训练，很难用纯粹人类的姿态表现需求和想法。因此，解读肢体语言、并回以温和的亲近动作是更为可行的对策。察觉到小羊的亲昵，他很满足地摸了摸那一头乱糟糟的卷毛，又摘下花洒，仔细调好水温，给小羊把满身的泡沫冲了下去。  
“您是哪里的？”  
小羊眨着眼睛看了看他，露出耳朵上挂着的标签。这时，Mikele才发现，这可怜的小家伙在耳朵上穿了孔，挂着一个小纸签，注明了品种、产地、年龄和体重。性别当然无需标注，只消要求他打开腿展示自己，就足够直观了。  
会很疼吧？  
Mikele竭力压抑下亲吻耳朵的冲动，摸了摸已经长好的孔。小羊不解地看着他，咬住嘴唇。他的呼吸逐渐沉重起来，一只蹄子轻轻地动了一下。但Mikele未曾及时地发现。事实上，意大利人为了掩饰自己的勃起，正努力地没话找话。  
“那么，您是法国人？我是意大利人，如果您能分辨得出我的口音，好像还挺明显的。”他摸了摸鼻子，卷着舌头示意性地弹出一串大舌音，“您瞧。不过我现在住在这里。您愿意的话，也可以和我一起住。”  
从没有谁会对一只小羊用“您”，也不会问他是不是“愿意”。Florent困惑地舔了舔嘴唇，想到这个词往往和选项联系在一起，而所有选项通常有关于性。聪明的小羊立刻点头，耳朵贴着Mikele的手心，灵巧地抖动两下。  
可惜，Mikele辜负了人们对于意大利血统中爱欲本能的某些刻板印象。诚然，手心里痒酥酥的异样触感不断撩拨着他，耳边的小恶魔鼓动他享受他的所有物——照人们通常会用的那种方式，从背后抱紧小羊，狠狠地操进去。但Mikele有些温柔得过分了。他扶着Florent站起来，扯过浴巾，围住小羊的上半身，也刚巧挡住隆起的裆部。  
Florent那样信任地注视着他，Mikele无法狠下心伤害他，连想一想都做不到。  
纯洁不应当成为受伤害的理由。  
他又扯了一条毛巾给小羊擦头发，把一根没来得及冲下去的枯草从头发里择了出去。水流打着旋儿顺着金属滤网向下渗漏，因沐浴液与浮尘的缘故而稍显浑浊。小羊手腕上松垮的绳圈已经摘了下去，热腾腾的水汽冲淡了腕部的红痕，而将一种更加令人心痒的淡色晕染上全部属于人类的光裸皮肤。  
意大利人本想拉着小羊的手，把他带去休息，却在行动的前一秒倏地垂下眼睛，转头去给他拿浴袍。  
“啊，我叫Mikelangelo Loconte，您可以叫我Mikele。您要怎么称呼呢？”  
Mikele转过头来，目光却扑了个空。漂亮的小羊羔已经理所当然地跪了下来，等候主人的命令。他的双腿反曲过来，蹄子贴着瓷砖地面，双手支撑起前倾的上半身，眼睛羞怯地望向Mikele。哺乳动物般的后肢使得跪卧姿态少了几分羞耻，却更显得色情，像一杯斟进玻璃杯里的酒，正散出香醇迷人的气味。  
Mikele为小羊的体态而怔了一秒，接着哭笑不得地把人扶了起来。  
“我没有……我不是这个意思。我……”  
他支支吾吾地说不出话，想作出解释，却无法否认自己在性的意味上对Florent产生了渴望。小羊被规训成最适宜引起性欲的模样，一只盛放欲望的金杯，可越是如此，Mikele却愈是无法放任自流。  
小羊也愣住了。他站在原地，怔忪片刻，向Mikele投以全然不同的审视目光，仿佛Mikele在说话间换了一副面目，而他也是另一个人。  
“Florent Mothe，您可以叫我Flo。”

Mikele和Florent睡在了同一个房间里。Mikele对此有很好的解释：客房落满了灰，时间太晚，来不及收拾。  
当然，叙述中，他压根跳过了客房的情况。而Florent则保持缄默，或许是一无所知，或许有着别的什么原因。小羊坚持睡在地毯上，不愿接受与Mikele交换位置，而。他温顺地蜷起身体，缩在Mikele给他铺的几层毯子和床单上。  
意大利人关了灯。  
他背过身，不再看他的访客。他们絮絮地说了几句话，便互相道了晚安。小羊对这个词似乎并不太熟悉，只能模仿着学习音调，倒像是一句软绵绵的歌。  
明月与繁星的疏淡光影顺着窗帘的缝隙溜进来，像母亲晃动摇篮的手，轻轻抚过褶皱交错的阴影。意大利人想着睡在地上的小羊，想着发生的一切，不知不觉便陷入浅眠。  
但床下的Florent全然无法安心入睡。在一片静谧的黑暗中，他安静地睁着眼睛，打量他的新主人，他一切权力的所有者，以及拒绝占有他的陌生人。  
小羊并不能完全理解Mikele的行为。这并非出于智力的不足，反倒是常识与经验绊住了他的思想。  
他舔着嘴唇，脑海里回忆着着意大利人一次次躲开的目光，与对方温暖的手，偷偷靠近过去。先是脑袋挨到了床边，额头小心翼翼地后仰着，免得弯曲的角顶上了人类的后腰，接着，两只手臂压住了床沿的纯棉床单，好奇地摸了两下，肘部柔软的毛蹭得凌乱起来。  
人类的气味格外好闻，混着清爽的花草香气，甜蜜得像是初夏的草原。各种野花都开了，微风抚过羊群的脊背，将野草和矮树梳拢向天边。  
他迷醉在和缓的气息里，身体逐渐摆脱恐惧和不安所带来的寒意，变得暖和起来。热流在他的血脉中涌动，身体像浸泡在温暖的洋流之中，小羊被陌生的舒适感迷惑，丝毫未曾察觉新的危险。  
不，称这种情况为“危险”或许有些小题大做了。这不过是情欲的本能受无伤大雅的药物催发，进而蛊惑着迷途的羔羊去寻求欢乐。这是每一只漂亮的宠物都会经历的事情。  
因此，当Mikele终于被指间湿漉漉缠上来的舌头惊醒时，Florent已经遵循着欲望的呼召，伏在床边了。他的小羊正以罕有的大胆姿态，热烈地亲吻主人的指尖，借以表达身体与灵魂所共同萌发的渴望。  
一切都是陌生的，唯有欲望的索取与满足对Florent来说足够熟悉。他的命运被扭曲的意志 定格为欢愉的器具，所习得的一切本能都与性欲相连结。身处陌生的环境，甚至连他的所有者也因为施予过多温柔而显得古怪，身体内部涌起的渴求反倒成为某种特殊的锚点，为他提供微妙的安定感。  
诚然，这种安定是违背真正的自由意志的。但是，此刻的Florent非常需要这个。他意识到，他需要Mikele占有他的身体，如同皮鞭和疼痛教会他的那样，他的主人应当成为他真正的主人。  
“您在干什么？”  
Mikele显然还没有搞清情况。意大利人茫然地眨了眨眼睛，下意识抽回了手。  
小羊立刻露出畏缩的神态，跪伏下去。他后知后觉地感到自己被热水浴泡晕了脑子，被温柔的触碰宠得僭越了。或许主人会为他打扰睡眠的行为而惩罚他，至少也会把他拴去门外。他心底泛起一阵不合时宜的失落，嘴唇蠕动着，试图辩解。  
“是药……”  
可怜巴巴的小羊还没来得及说完，Mikele就跳下床，伸手去摸他的额头。想当然，小羊的身体在发热，可内因却并非病毒感染或寒风作祟。他试探着握住意大利人的手腕，羞怯隔断了语句的连结，不成章法的单词断断续续地蹦出来，像蹦跳着越过林涧的小鹿，毫无警惕之心，将漂亮的身躯暴露在猎枪之下。  
“只是一点助兴的玩意，能……能让我更湿。我愿意的，求您……”  
Florent的嘴唇颤抖着，几乎以不知羞耻的姿态抱住了Mikele的手臂，脸颊与一侧的耳朵在对方的手心里磨蹭。Mikele能感觉到他的耳根在发抖，血液如擂鼓般撞击着太阳穴。距离太近了，意大利人甚至能看到耳根处潜伏着的青色血管。小羊的皮肤如此白皙，具有动物特征的部分更是如此，洁白的绒毛覆盖之下，只有薄薄一层皮肉与神经附着于耳骨，便显得格外脆弱、可怜。  
Mikele注视着小羊的目光里混杂了丝丝缕缕的情绪，怜悯、善意、犹豫……Florent本能地捕捉到所有情绪下深深埋藏着的、徘徊于指尖的欲望，伸出舌尖，温顺地舔了舔Mikele的手指。他把意大利人结实的指节舔得湿漉漉的，又转过脸去，一下、一下地轻触掌心。  
Mikele的手抚过小羊的腰肢。起先，他还游移不定，只是用指腹缓慢地、半是安慰地触碰脊背下方与后腰，专注地盯着Florent的眼睛。只要小羊露出丁点抗拒，一切就会戛然而止。但是，他的小羊立刻热切地回应了，这甜蜜的小动物上身前倾，完全钻进Mikele的怀里，细碎地献上连串的亲吻，在男人脸上留下清淡的甜香。在亲吻的时候，他像是忘了要闭上眼睛，漂亮的浅褐色眼瞳就那么描摹着对方的睫毛，显露出无限的信任与顺从。  
无人能逃得开这样的目光。Mikele简直要沉溺在小羊眼底漾起的温柔的清波之中，手上的动作也愈发笃定。他的手掌贴上Florent的侧腰，摩挲着细嫩柔软的腰肉。混杂的血统令小羊的体温本就略高于人类，而药物与性欲更催发着他的热力，使他在怀抱里变得更加温暖。  
随着Mikele手掌下移，所触碰的位置似乎也更敏感。小羊被摸得低喘起来，两腿不住打滑，已经无力依靠腰部支撑身体，只能伏着身体，扭动腰胯迎合触碰。他几乎要任性地催促起来，拉着意大利人的手往更下面探去，又别过脸，掩饰面颊晕起的暖色。  
“您摸摸我……”  
正如他自己所说的那样，这漂亮的小羊已经湿透了。他的阴茎硬得不像话，正一耸一耸地往前顶，又不敢真地蹭到Mikele的大腿上，只难受地挤出几滴前液。屁股上绵软的体毛已经被后穴流出的水蹭得一团糟，摸起来湿漉漉的，而穴口的褶皱正不住收缩着，毫不掩饰地展示着贪吃的模样。  
他的小羊在渴望着他。在这团轻得像晨雾一样的注视中，Mikele模糊地感受到爱。  
于是他放任了性给予他的本能冲动。他扯掉身上一切赘余的衣物，然后把漂亮的小羊翻过来，用力压在身下，顶进这具高热的身体。  
太热了。  
Mikele感受到无比的热力——以好的方式——暖热的穴道为意大利人提供了难以言喻的快感，几乎逼得他融化其间，如积雪融化为春天的雨水。阴茎被紧密地包裹着，褶皱本能地蠕动、吞咽，黏湿的液体使抽插变得更加轻易。他的小羊柔顺地跪伏下去，肩膀挨住地上铺的毯子，屁股高高翘起，快乐地接受了他的欲望。为了吃得更多，这可爱的小动物还向后伸出手，扒开两边臀肉，好让他更方便地埋进深处。  
这快感简直过于混乱，毫无来由地肇生，自下腹处窜进脑海，又在一片迷蒙的混沌中爆炸。金发的男人立刻被追寻快感的本能控制，凶狠地伏在小羊身上进出起来。他的大腿紧挨着小羊的手指，毫不留情地撞击上去，手掌顺着肋下抚摸，握住丰腴的乳肉，十指以近乎残暴的力量揉捏起来。鼓起的乳粒在他指缝间、在掌心里挺动、磨蹭，被拨弄得更加硬挺。他被卷进一场名为性爱的暴风雨，既主导一切，也为他者所主导。他的小羊、他的情人、他欲望与爱的终点——这美神的造物是如此柔软，拥有令人惊异的承受力。这甜蜜的creature轻声呻吟起来，满含欢愉，混杂着动物的甜美叫声与人类的喘息、浪叫。  
他的身体被Mikele的阴茎完全填满了，随着冲撞的动作而向前耸动。与此同时，这贪心的乖孩子却追逐着本性，不断向后顶胯，试图再将男人的性器吞回肠道。在这场性事中，他同样享受着过分的快感。  
Mikele已经超越了小羊的全部想象。相比于占有了宠物的主人，意大利人更像是过分热烈的情人。他以充满爱与眷恋的姿态亲吻小羊的后颈，在小羊的肩上留下暧昧不明的粉色印记。他的吮吸温柔又轻软，舌尖贴着敏感得发烫的皮肤逡巡，像吐出无声的爱语。  
这很奇怪，但又令人刹那间无可自拔地沉迷其中。Florent本能地垂下头，献出他的身体，羊角轻轻抵住毛毯，螺旋的纹路将毯子表面蹭得一团乱。他的耳朵和尾巴胡乱抖动着，额头几乎要冒起白气。无论是从哪一层含义上来讲，Florent都被彻底地吃掉了。他的身体、他的欲望、他的快感、他的爱意完全被Mikele占为己有，他的肉体、他的灵魂也几乎随着亲吻而流进了男人的双唇之间，他像是比Mikele更彻底地化为一滩温暖的液体，又蒸发了，从而飘摇地流动在云层里。  
毫无疑问，在Mikele的抚摸与抽送间，Florent达到了高潮。他的双腿颤栗起来，腰肢软绵绵地趴下去，射在了格纹的毯子上。可怜的小羊几乎哭出来了，他顾不得再讨好地打开身体，而是紧紧攥住了身下乱糟糟的织物，试图抚平体内在每一处瓣膜间炸裂的快感。  
尽管他仍然温顺地敞开着，任由Mikele索取更多，然而意大利人还是发现，这脆弱的小动物已经抵达了顶点。  
于是，没等Florent开口求饶，Mikele就抽出了阴茎，侧躺下去，搂住了小羊。他远没有尽兴，性器还兴奋地挺立着，不时贴着小腹勃动。  
小羊像是还没从高潮的空茫中恢复过来。他无力地趴在原地，后穴挤出一滩白沫，直流到腿上。Mikele扳过他的肩膀，帮他侧躺下来，这小羊才缓慢地转了转眼珠，茫然地看向他的所有者，小蹄子轻轻蹬了一下，撞上男人的腹部。  
意大利人故意挺了挺腰，被淫液淋得湿漉漉的阴茎顶上小动物的腿。Florent这才意识到，Mikele还没有射出来。他慌慌张张地咽了咽口水，舌尖无辜地舔来舔去，像是犹豫着要不要提供口交服务。事实上，他的大脑还昏昏沉沉的，只是皮鞭驯化出的条件反射还在催促着他，要求小羊作出符合身份的反应。  
而Mikele的手穿过他颈下的空隙，把可爱的小羊搂进了怀里。意大利人像是在哄孩子似的，嘴唇紧挨着他的脸，留下一串轻捷的亲吻。他紧缩起来的一只小蹄子被温和地拽开，搭在男人的大腿上。  
一切都太奇怪了。他本不应当如此理所当然、如此简单轻松地被给予快感、给予高潮、给予休息。他应当成为满足他人的宠物，一只非人的工具。他应当在哭泣与绝望中得到驯化；但Mikele给他的一切都全然不同。但没等他想明白，Mikele就亲上了他的眼睛。  
“您舒服吗？”  
男人简直是明知故问了。他得意地眨了眨一边的眼睛，为Florent撩开遮挡眼睛的碎发。  
“是的，谢谢您，先生……Mikele。”  
使用这样亲昵的称谓，只会加剧小羊的困惑。他本能地抬起手，摸摸鬓边的胡子，蓄了一段时间，胡子已经没那么扎手了。Mikele抓住他的手，将亲吻落在手背上。  
“您在想什么，Flo？”  
Florent承认了他的他的困惑。尽管这是危险的问题，但莫名的预感告诉他，Mikele并不会因此而感到冒犯。  
“这很奇怪，很陌生……您原本不必对我这么温和。我的发情困扰到您了吗？我的身体不能令您满意，所以您没有继续做？您亲了我很多次……”  
可怜的小羊不安地甩甩尾巴，想把蹄子缩回来。  
“因为我爱您，也因为我愿意提供帮助。”Mikele坦然地笑了，语气仍然温和，却不知不觉地严肃起来，“我猜到了您可能会提这些问题，您的信任使我感到荣幸。爱……这是一个很复杂的事情。我非常喜欢您，所以不能在您不能承受的时候还继续和您做爱。并且，因为爱您，所以忍不住会亲吻您。这会使您不适吗？我总忍不住想亲您。以及，您还愿意和我继续做吗？”  
带着异国口音的一大串法语句子就这么砸了下来。Florent努力想跟上每一个词，却被其中沉重的情感砸得晕头转向。他不确定自己真的能够理解Mikele，这古怪的意大利人好像刚刚为他许诺了一处迦南地，一处地上的天堂。  
“您为什么要和一只羊……您为什么和我说喜欢？”  
“因为我将您当作一位值得尊重的……人、羊，或者，生命。爱是没有边际的、足以填平一切沟壑与裂谷、一切创伤与匮乏的欲望的语言。”  
Mikele再次亲吻他的情人的手背，以一种宣誓忠诚的姿态，对小羊光裸的手背施加以承诺的烙印。  
蓦然间，小羊不可自抑地抽泣起来，捂住面孔，他弓起身体，被一种怪异的情感操纵着，失去回应的能力，并陷入新的混乱。他无法相信，也无法拒斥，得到爱的渴望与保护自我的本能危险地战斗起来。  
Mikele没有轻率地进行干涉。他只是安抚地握住小羊的手，感受自手掌传递而来的热量。  
Florent慢慢平静下来了。他仍旧有些不安，耳朵不住地转动着，轻轻发抖，嘴唇嗫喏着，试图捕捉合适的词句。  
“如果我们之间是……做爱，是情人之间……那……”他没有再说下去，手指伸下去，圈住Mikele的性器抚弄，“请再给我一次，Mikele。”  
可这么做了之后，他又结结巴巴地补充了一句，先是目光垂向下方，又干脆把眼睛闭了起来，“可是，我还要考虑……”  
Mikele决定首先执行其中的肯定性内容，毕竟，他还硬着呢。他亲了亲Florent没来得及闭起来的嘴唇，满足地吮了吮下唇，便按着情人的肩膀，让他平躺下来。  
这个姿势压住了Florent的尾巴。他扭了扭屁股，试图调整姿势，但很快就被Mikele掐住腰，抱起下半身。更接近羊的后肢结构使他无法踩住地板维持平衡，便只能紧张地抓住身下的毯子，无助地伸开腿，用丰满的大腿夹住了Mikele的腰。  
Mikele俯下身抱住了他，曾占有过他的性器再次进入熟悉的身体。  
这一次，Mikele愈发显得游刃有余。他缓慢地动起了腰，品尝着温暖的情人，阴茎蹭着敏感点深深送入紧致而炽热的肠道，似乎着意要挑逗可爱的大男孩。  
Florent很快被唤起了欲望。这无辜的男孩像是被翻过肚皮的猫，不由自主地睁大了眼睛，张着嘴发出断续的呜咽。他抱紧了Mikele，眼角慢慢积累起艳丽的玫红色湿痕，纯粹地哭泣着，性器在意大利人耐心的抚慰下再次硬挺起来。他感受着他的情人以温存又炽烈的姿态向他索求，也给予着延绵的快感。  
尽管经历过一轮性事，他的身体依然忍不住配合着，想要感受更多来自对方的触碰。似乎在爱意的辐照下，全部触觉的意义都被重新改写。  
他看向Mikele，意大利人捕捉到他的目光，回应似的亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
没有人能拒绝这样的注视。他可爱的情人这样脆弱，又这样坚强。意大利人无法用语言来表达灵魂所受到的震颤，便索性抛弃了软弱的音节，而倾注以百倍热烈的吻。他的舌头入侵进男孩的口腔，付以舔吻，舌面掠过每一寸湿热的软肉，而阴茎则又深又重地抽插起来，每次都几乎完全抽了出来，又狠狠撞进泥泞的内里。他的Flo是这样的热、这样柔软，简直诱得人想要永远不离开。  
在凌乱的哭叫与粗重的喘息交织成的背景音中，可爱的小羊再次被送上了高潮。他哭着抱紧了Mikele，纤细的小腿无力地在空气里踢蹬着，射在意大利人腹间，接受侵犯的窄小穴口翕合着，紧紧绞住了男人的阴茎，热切地挽留带来极乐的器官。  
Mikele也在小羊的取悦下，射进了暖得烫人的肠道里。他搂着情人格外温暖的身体，侧躺下来，啄吻着唇边汗湿的胡髭，孩子气地贴着脸蹭来蹭去。Florent显然放松多了，他随意地侧躺下去，半弯的腿和Mikele的腿搭在一起，捂得对方腿上很快见了汗。  
意大利人喘了一会，才满足地长长吐出一口气。他仰躺下去，又转回来，握住Florent的手。  
“现在，您愿意睡我的床了吗？”  
“就算我没准会掉毛？”  
“是的，就算我明天要用一整卷纸去粘毛。”  
Florent不太懂为什么要用纸来粘他掉下去的毛，无辜小羊对粘毛器一无所知。他伸了伸腿，脑袋枕在Mikele手臂上，满意地蹭了蹭。  
“那么，我愿意。”


End file.
